SunSet Moon
by CrazzyCullen16
Summary: Set after breaking dawn, Jacob and Renesmee Have a perfect life, There Boyfriend untill.....


Sunset Moon

Preface

As a girl turns into a woman something's change sometimes for the better other times not.

Moving

Renesmee Point of View

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice" Daddy said. "Family meeting."

These meetings were coming more often then liked these days.

Nessie, Jake you to.

Of course always me why can't me and Jakey have some alone time.

As Jake and I were running we heard…

"Were Moving."

What! I yelled

Not far Just right up into Canada. Dad said

Mom came down and whispered in my ear (even though everyone could hear)

Yes Jacob can come to.

I was so happy.

Jake your coming with us right. I asked with all the hope in my voice.

Of course. He said

Now I was excited.

Nessie you should be heading off to bed. Dad said

Ok Goodnight everyone I love you.

After I got a hug and kiss from everyone, I scurried with Jacob at my side.

Once we got back to the cottage. I took a shower then got ready for bed. Jake you know if Dad catches you up here He will kill you. Can't I stay till they get back?

Of course. Then Jacob took my face in his hands then started to kiss me. This kiss was gentle but it was building up.

Just as I removed his shirt Dad walked in. RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! Crap I was busted. Jacob get out of my daughters room! He screamed. Good thing mom walked in before Daddy killed Jake.

Renesmee why don't you go to bed. She said

Jake down stairs now. I could tell she was mad.

As I slipped into unconsciousness I heard faint screams from down stairs then I was dreaming.

A New Beginning

I was woke up by my muffled screams. You are your mother's child. Dad said grinning. I guess last night was resolved. Daddy I'm scared. I was scared to my first day of school and your mother was to and everyone was. Even Rosalie. After I was getting pretty bored of this story I excused myself to take a shower.

After I took a nice warm shower. I was forced to be Alice's guinea pig Barbie. I was finally ready for my first official day of high school.

As me and Jakey arrived in Dad's Volvo with mommy. Rose and Emmett were in the convertible with Alice and Jasper.

As all of us entered the main office to check in. Alice flashed her signature smile then introduced us. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward and my other brother Emmett and our youngest sister Renesmee. These are my adopted brother Jasper and his sisters Bella and Rosalie and there Cousin Jacob. So you guys are all Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. Yes Alice answered.

This time Edward and Bella were juniors with Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were seniors. Jake and I were sophomores'.

Yes umm… Edward. Mom asked when we got to our lockers. We have all the same classes right. Yes Hun why do you ask? Because I need to keep my eyes on you. Why love because all the girls here love me. No because if you fall for any of them I will bite your neck off. That will never happen he said then they were kissing. Get a room we all muttered.

Good thing Jake and I had all are classes together. Right as Jake and I entered English I started to hear the faint murmurs. "Do you believe that Jacob kid is with that Renesmee ". I mean he is so hot. Then a boy I remembered form science. All those Cullen's or whatever they are there just weird. I was ready to kill then I realized I was crying. As I ran out of then room I got a text message from mom. Come to the car! When I meet her at the car I asked Mom what's wrong? Renesmee you can't get mad like that. Mom they called me ugly and that all of us are weird. Wait how did you know what I was thinking? Then I realized Dad was listening to my thoughts. I'm sorry mom. Its ok honey. So did you meet anyone you like? NO! I Love Jake. More then my own life. I know but…NO! I love Jake. Just as I said that the bell rang. Dad ran to Mom's side and Jake ran to mine. We got back in the car and started off to your new life.

Yes

Jacobs Point Of View

That night as Renesmee fell asleep in my arms I started to think. Nessie my Nessie all I want is her every part of her. From her head to her toes and everything in between. I heard a faint growl. Of course Edward was listening. Edward let me marry her I pleaded. A heard a low no. I put Renesmee on her bed then went down stairs. Edward, Bella. I heard a low growl from Edward chest. I want to ask for your daughters hand in marriage. Jake she's so young. But yes you can marry her. Now Edward was furious. NO he shouted. Edward there in love. Bella said. Remember when you asked me to marry you. She was starring at him with googlie eyes. So is that a yes. Yes it is Jacob but if you hurt her I swear to god I will break your jaw.

Engagement

Jacobs Point of View

Nessie will you take a walk with me? Of course Jake why? It's a surprise. As we walked to our meadow she looked down at me. Jake you know I'm almost fully grown and then she stopped as I got down on one knee. Oh Jacob. Renesmee Carlie Cullen I will promise to love you forever and ever. You have always been my best friend will you marry me? YYess….Of course I will Jacob. Well we better go tell Alice so she can go overboard. Of course. She said.

Planning

Nessie Point of View

My Big Day and well Jacobs was coming so fast and it feels like I have done absolutely nothing. I think I have picked out one thing the made of honor. Leah. Leah is my best friend at first she hated me but now she's awesome. Alice was doing everything and the boys are building Jake and I a house. Well Jake was on break from building I asked him to go on a walk with me. When we got to our meadow. I asked him. Jake when we get married can we umm…. I mean umm… Can I show you? Of course. He was ready to show me like you know using my vamp power. Not like that. I murmured. Then my lips were on his and my hands were in his hair. He started to take off my shirt off when I pulled away. Not until were married. He looked sad. Only to more days silly. Ok Mrs. Renesmee Black. I love you much more then life itself. And I the same. As we ran back to the cottage I was speechless. I really do love you.

The Game

Nessie Point of View

I woke up to yelling. SHE'S ON TEAM VAMPIRE. NO SHES ON TEAM WOLF. As I ran down stairs I realized what the commotion was about. Team Vamp. Babe tell her you're on team wolf. Sorry Jakey I promised my Dad I would be on team vamp. FINE! Hey Jake where are you going? To the pack for a game plan. Can I go with you? If you were on team wolf you could but no you had to be on team vamp. I'll miss you. I'll miss you to. Then he was gone. I must have dosed off because I woke up to a big warm hug. Hey handsome. Hello Mrs. Black. I giggled. Are you ready for a butt kickin Babe. Um… not really. Are you? If it's from you then yes. Then he kissed me. I pulled away don't we have a game to get to? If we must. After a hard game the vamps won 11-10. After the wolves got an earful of Emmett. Jake and I went back to the cottage. My Mom and Dad are at the main house. I said. He must have caught my mood. This would be the first time I would make love to Jacob Black.

A Wedding

Nessie Point of View

After being Alice's over grown Barbie doll. I slipped into my mothers wedding gown. I was ready to be Mrs. Black. As my Dad took my hand I was ready. I looked up at him and said. Daddy I will always love you. As will I. He said. Then the song changed. Are you really ready Nessie. Yes I said through tear filled eyes. Then I saw him. I saw the man I love. If my Dad wasn't there to restrain me I would have ran down the aisle. When we were finally to the end My Dad kissed my cheek then put my hand in Jacobs. Then the minister started. I wasn't even listening I was looking at Jacob then he said I do. I almost starting balling when it was my turn to say I do. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. You may kiss the bride. As Jacob took my face in his hands then started to kiss me. Just as I was getting into it he pulled away then he took my hand and we ran down the aisle.

Reception

Nessie Point of View

I'm officially Renesmee Carlie Black. I love Jacob so much. It was about time for our first dance. Our first dance was magical. Then I danced with My Dad, Mom, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and it seemed like everyone else. But I wanted to be back in Jacobs arms. Once I was finally back in his arms I was home. My dad said we could "sleep" in our house tonight. His face lit up. I would love that. I fell to my knees. What's wrong dear? He asked. I feel sick. It's just nerves honey. No I feel like a razor or claws are beating my insides. Jacob froze.

Surprise

Jacobs Point of View

I knew she was pregnant. I picked her up and carried her to Carlisle. I told Carlisle my theory then he told me to carry her upstairs into his office. After an hour of waiting Carlisle came out and told me that Nessie was in labor with the babies. Then I stopped. Carlisle did you say babies? Yes two boys. I was speechless. I heard Nessie cry in pain and hurried in with the Doc. On my heals. Carlisle told Me to go up by her head and tell her to push I did and out popped and baby boy. She pushed again and out popped another boy. Then Carlisle told her to push again and another baby was born. A girl. I was now a father of three. I was Shocked. Not in even 24 hours. I was Married and I dad. We had nothing for them i was Scared

Shocked

Nessie Point of View

In Twenty-four hours I was married and had three kids. After I was all cleaned up Jake and I took our kids downstairs. The whole family was waiting. My mom was in shock but happy that all of us were safe. What are the names? Alice asked. I looked at Jacob then said this is William, Anthony and this is Ella for Jacobs Mom and my Mom. My Mom was now vamp crying. I was so tired. Jacob where are the babies gonna sleep? Don't worry about it. Alice said. Of course she would have know. I knew you would have William and Anthony. But Ella was a surprise. But Don't worry I always have baby girl clothes and everything else on stock. I'll be back in 15 minutes. So how was last night? asked Emmett both Jacob and my Dad growled. Ignoring all of them I asked Carlisle how fast will they grow? Almost as fast as you did and there is a good chance they will eat human food and drink blood. When Carlisle said food all the babies started crying. Nessie why don't you try breast feeding. Ok I agreed. As Rosalie my mom and I entered the extra bedroom I started to cry. How did this happen mom? I was just gonna ask you the same thing. As I told her and Rosalie about last night. I started to uncover my self when Alice came in. Come on Ness. Come see your new house. Alice at the moment I'm trying to feed some hungry babies. Well do that later. I cant really. After an hour we figured out that all the babies like half blood and half formula. But all the babies would breast feed. Finally Alice pulled us toward are new house. My mom took Anthony while Jacob carried Ella and I carried William. As we stepped in the door all the babies were suddenly awake. Hey Jake can you turn on the light. Right as I said that William looked up and concentrated on the light and suddenly it was on. William did you do that? I asked. He just smiled. My baby was talented. Then my Dad stepped back. Ella can see you and Jacob making them food in the morning. My baby can see the future I was excited. Then Anthony looked up then the whole room went calm. MY BABIES ARE ALL TALENTED! As Alice showed us are new two story house. I was thrilled. All the babies were asleep in someone's arms and finally everyone left. Jacob and I laid down are children and hurried off to bed. I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

Seth

Nessie Point of View

The day started like normal only this time three little new heads were here. Emmett and Jasper were playing with William and Anthony. My mom and Dad were brushing Ella's curly black hair. Alice and Rosalie were trying to pick out outfits. After about an hour Alice suggested we go shopping. After Rosalie, Alice, My Mom, Me and all three kids were packed in my new mini van. We were finally going. After three hours of shopping and 13 bags later we were ready to leave. Then a scent I recognized came closer. SETH, PAUL, QUIL! Nessie they all shouted. I mean Mrs. Black. I giggled. Hey I thought you guys went back to Forks after the wedding. We did then we realized we liked it up here better. So last night we called Carlisle and he got us house's. Then Ella decided she needed some attention. Ness you're a mom. Since when? Since yesterday you want to meet my kids. Did you just say kids? YA! Three, two boys and a girl. This is Anthony, This is William and this is Ella. Then Seth's eyes changed he looked like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. Dude Seth you just imprinted on Jacobs only daughter. He's gonna kill you. Nessie she's beautiful. Seth said. I giggled. I know how its like with your imprint. Nessie are you ok with this. Ya I said. But you have to tell Jake.

Reaction

Jacobs Point of View


End file.
